The One I Love Is My Sister
by Hanazono Shimizuka
Summary: Neji bersikap sangat posesif kepada sepupunya, Hinata. Tapi dibalik keposesifannya, sebenarnya Ia menyimpan perasaan kepada sepupunya itu meski Hinata hanya menganggap Neji hanya sebagai kakak. Namun, ketika Neji pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Apakah Hinata masih bisa menganggap Neji cukup sebagai kakaknya?/ Chap 1 Edited/ RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

AKU JATUH KE DALAM DOSA INI

CINTA YANG TIDAK DIMAAFKAN

RAHASIA YANG TIDAK BOLEH DIKETAHUI OLEH SIAPAPUN

TAPI PERASAAN INI TERUS MELUAP DALAM DIRIKU

KAMU ADALAH... ADIKKU

KAMU ADALAH... WANITA YANG KUCINTAI

**Hanazono Suzumiya** presents

**The One I Love Is My "Sister"**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan,** **Ide Pasaran, Incest  
**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rated: T semi M**

**STORY 1**

**Pair: Neji HyuugaXHinata Hyuuga sedikit NaruHina**

**Neji, Naruto 18 tahun**

**Hinata 16 tahun**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**Aku memiliki rahasia yang tidak pernah kuceritakan pada siapapun**

Suasana temaram kamar masih menyisakan rias-rias gelap karena lampu yang sudah dimatikan dan digantikan dengan sinar matahari yang mulai mengintip dari celah-celah jendela maupun ventilasi ruangan, namun cukup terang menurut dua orang penghuni ruangan. Suara deru hairdryer yang menyala serta dentingan jam sebanyak enam kali yang baru saja berbunyi telah mampu memecah kesunyian kamar yang cukup luas untuk dihuni oleh seorang saja. Warna ungu lembut sebagai cat interior dan bedcover berwarna biru tua serta boneka binatang lucu sehingga menambah aksen manis dan imut, jelas menandakan bahwa kamar ini adalah milik seorang gadis.

"Neji-nii, Hari ini Ayah dan Ibu akan berangkat ke Itali. Ada urusan bisnis yang sangat penting katanya." Ungkapnya lesu. Menoleh sekilas ke belakang -ke arahku dengan raut muka kecewa kemudian memainkan lagi sebagian rambutnya yang sudah mengering.

"Hm"  
Tanggapku tanpa menghentikan kegiatan yang tengah kulakukan saat ini.  
Menyentuh helai demi helai rambut warna lavender miliknya dengan alat pengering rambut yang belum berpindah dari tanganku.

"Kamu kesepian?"  
Tanyaku padanya yang masih menggulung sebagian rambut sebelah kirinya.

Kemudian yang terdengar hanya deru mesin pada hairdryer menyelimuti keheningan kami.

"Tidak." Hinata memutar badannya, kemudian memaparkan senyum termanis yang Ia miliki untukku. "Kan ada Neji-nii. Hehe..."

"Hm. Aku juga, tidak akan kesepian jika kau selalu ada disisiku... Hinata."  
Kuhentikan kerja hairdryer dengan memutus aliran listriknya, menimbulkan bunyi dengung keras hingga kemudian tak terdengar lagi. Kubelai lembut surai indigo milik Hinata yang halus kemudian membawanya ke wajahku dan kuciumi dengan lembut. Karena hanya dengan melakukan hal ini, aku merasa bahwa Hinata masih milikku dan akan tetap jadi milikku.

* * *

**Aku adalah Hyuuga Neji**

**Dan dia adalah adik sepupuku Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rahasiaku adalah... menyukai adik sepupuku sendiri**

**Tapi Hinata tidak menyadari perasaanku sebagai seorang laki-laki melainkan hanya sebagai kakak **

**Karena aku sadar jika sampai ketahuan hal buruk akan terjadi**

**Kalau sudah begitu, aku tidak bisa berada disampingnya sebagai kakaknya lagi**

**Karena itu, aku harus merahasiakan perasaan ini**

**Entah... sampai kapan**

**Dan itu semua terasa menyakitkan**

**.**

**.**

**#The One I love...#**

.

.

**Konoha Art School 06.15 am**

"Aku akan menjemputmu lagi nanti. Tunggu aku. Mengerti?!" Tanpa pernah bosan, kata-kata itu selalu meluncur dari mulut Hyuuga Neji seusai mengantar Hinata di depan gerbang sekolah Hinata dan sebelum melepas Hinata menuju ke kelasnya.

"Iya. Terima kasih selalu mengantarku, Neji-nii." Balas Hinata lembut tanpa melupakan senyuman menenangkan untuk kakaknya Neji. Karena Hinata yakin bahwa kakaknya itu sangat sangat protektif padanya. Mengingat orang tua Hinata pebisnis handal hingga tahap mancanegara, yang memungkinkan adanya gangguan dari pesaing orang tua Hinata. Juga kebersamaan mereka selama ini, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka kala Hinata berumur 8 tahun. Menjaga, merawat dan melindungi Hinata setiap saat. Hinata menganggap Neji sebagai **kakak**, orang yang sangat berharga yang dimilikinya sama seperti ayah dan ibunya, yang selalu menjadi nomer satu di hatinya.  
Tanpa pernah tau, apa yang dirasakan Neji sangat berbeda jauh dari apa yang disangkanya hingga saat ini.

"Selamat jalan kakak. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Ucap Hinata sebelum berbalik kemudian menyapa seorang gadis -teman sekelasnya dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka.

Tatapan mata Neji terus mengekori sosok Hinata hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Setelahnya Neji akan membenarkan posisi tas selempangnya, kemudian mengayuh sepedanya dengan perasaan aman menuju sekolahnya sendiri, Konoha High School. Setidaknya, saat ini tidak akan ada yang "mengganggu" Hinata selama Ia tidak berada didekatnya.

**#The One I love...#**

**Konoha High School  
**

"Pacarmu manis sekali ya, Kiba." Komentar pria berambut mangkuk yang sewarna dengan matanya yang hitam. Tak ketinggalan cengiran lebarnya dan acungan jempol pada kawannya, menimbulkan bintang-bintang bermuculan di sekitarnya menggantikan kata "Kau memang hebat, Kiba". Ia masih berceloteh kagum namun matanya tetap terpaku pada sosok gadis manis pada layar ponsel didepannya.

"Hehe.. Begitulah." Balas pria yang dipanggil Kiba masih memamerkan foto seorang gadis berambut pendek yang ada di layar telepon genggamnya kepada kawan-kawannya yang bergender laki-laki.

"Lain kali kenalkan pada kami dengan teman-temannya dong." Mohon para teman pria Kiba - merasa iri dengan temannya satu itu.

"Baik~ Bagaimana Neji? Manis kan, kamu tidak ingin punya pacar seperti ini?" Kiba melayangkan layar ponselnya tepat di hadapan Neji. Karena sedari tadi hanya Neji yang tidak berkomentar apapun bahkan seakan tidak peduli dan tetap menatap lurus buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tidak minat." Ucap Neji tegas tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, melirik pun tidak.  
'Karena selain Hinata aku tidak membutuhkan wanita lain lagi.' Batin Neji.

"Tapi, kamu kan populer. Kenapa begitu siih... Ayo Neji, keluarkan semangat mudamu..!" Kata pria berambut mangkuk, yang diketahui bernama Lee dengan semangat berapi-api di tubuhnya.

"Heei, kenalkan Neji dengan seseorang?!" Papar teman-teman lain tambah 'riuh' dalam artian kacau.

"Silahkan saja. Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Neji cuek dan terkesan dingin.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Semua orang juga tau kan, kalau Neji adalah pangeran paling populer di sekolah?" Sela pria berambut kuning jabrik tiba-tiba, menenangkan keriuhan teman-temannya. Bisa gawat kan, kalau semua berpikir Neji tidak tertarik dengan perempuan dan mengira Neji sudah "pindah haluan"?

"Lagipula kalau Neji punya adik pasti cantik. Melihat mata, hidung, mulut, lalu kulit yang halus ini aku sangat yakin dia pasti cantik sekali." Tanpa ragu, Ia menunjuk semua yang baru saja disebutnya bahkan menyentuh kulit halus Neji.

"Hentikan Naruto!" Neji segera bangkit dan empat siku sudah muncul di dahinya, bersiap memberi balasan pada teman dekatnya itu.

"Kalau benar punya adik, kenalkan dong." Imbuhnya lagi tanpa peduli dengan wajah seram Neji.

"..."

Sejenak, Neji terdiam kaku kemudian mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih kembali duduk.  
"Tidak ada. Kalaupun ada, aku tidak akan mengenalkannya. Terutama kau Naruto." Sahutnya dingin penuh penegasan terutama pada kalimat terakhir.  
'Takkan kubiarkan mereka tau tentang Hinata.'

* * *

Greek!

Tiba-tiba Neji mendorong kursinya kemudian segera bangkit dan membereskan buku-bukunya yang semula di atas meja. Melirik sebentar jam tangan di tangan kirinya, memastikan bahwa waktu sudah menunjuk jam 12 siang.  
'Sudah waktunya menjemput Hinata.'

"Lho, kau mau kemana Neji?" Tanya Lee sambil jingkrak-jingkrak bingung.

"Jam pelajaran ke 6 aku akan belajar sendiri." Dengan cuek Neji ngeloyor pergi dengan santai. Yah, bisa dibilang itu adalah hak istimewa bagi Neji yang Ia dapat dari prestasinya yang selalu nomor satu di setiap ujian akhir kelas.

"Heeei, Neji! Tunggu aku! Aku juga mau ikutan bolos. Moodku sedang baik buat menggoda gadis-gadis di Shibuya. Hehe." Dengan seringai tiga jari, Naruto menarik tasnya cepat dan melangkah serampangan. Ia tak perlu membereskan buku-bukunya karena memang dari tadi Ia tidak mengeluarkannya sama sekali.

Kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah Naruto menggamit lengan Neji ketika Ia sudah berhasil mengejarnya dan menjajarinya.

"Beneran~ kau tidak punya adik perempuan?" Bukan lagi menggamit, Naruto sudah melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Neji.

"Heei! Hentikan Naru-"

Seperti dibius, Neji terdiam kaku. Terhenyak melihat sosok yang ada di depannya.  
Ehm gawat. Karena nyatanya bukan hanya didepan**mu **tapi juga didepan**nya**. Ya, karena Naruto tak jauh beda dengannya. Matanya membulat melihat sosok dewi dihadapannya.

"Hinata..."

"Kakak"

Berbeda 180 derajat dengan Neji yang menyiratkan wajah resah dan marah, Hinata malah tersenyum riang karena berhasil membuat kejutan untuk kakaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya Ia duluan yang menghampiri kakak sepupunya itu.

"Jadi dia a-dik-mu?" Nampaknya Naruto sudah sadar dari khayalannya.

'Glekk' Menelan ludah pun terasa berat bagi Neji.

"Cantik"

Mendengar satu kata itu dari mulut Naruto membuat hati Neji terasa kian panas. Ia langsung mencengkram pergelangan Hinata dan menyeretnya kasar. Tidak peduli kalau Hinata menatapnya bingung dan meringis karena sakit di tangannya. Dan yang terakhir terlihat hanya sisa pusaran debu dari kedua sosok yang melesat di atas sebuah sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**#The One I love...#**

Neji terus menarik Hinata setelah memakirkan sepedanya sembarang di teras rumah. Dengan cepat, Ia sudah membuka pintu rumah kemudian Ia kunci lagi dengan tak kalah cepatnya. Baru kemudian Ia lepaskan kunciannya dari tangan Hinata, meninggalkan bekas merah pada akhirnya.

"K-kakak... Waktu pelajaran t-terakhir tadi adalah pelajaran me-memasak. Ja-jadi kupikir a-aku ingin segera menemui kakak dan me-memberikan ini." Ucap Hinata menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata. Ia merasa sangat takut, tak pernah dilihatnya wajah kakaknya semarah ini -seperti orang menahan sakit. Dengan wajah tertunduk Hinata menyerahkan bungkusan putih berisi kue buatannya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata, raut wajah Neji mulai mengendur, agak tenang. Namun rasa kekhawatiran yang yang tidak biasanya masih melekat erat dihatinya. Ia merasa keberadaan Naruto bisa membahayakan keberadaannya bahkan menggeser posisinya di hati Hinata. Dan pastinya Ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Dengan penuh keyakinan Neji merengkuh tubuh Hinata dalam satu tarikan. Seolah dengan memeluk Hinata erat hatinya merasa semakin tenang dan nyaman.

"Jangan ulangi lagi." Neji kian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.  
"Laki-laki di sekolahku sangat liar. Kau tidak boleh ke sekolahku lagi. Mengerti?!"

Meski masih tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata Neji, Hinata kemudian mengangguk patuh dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang kakaknya.

.

.

**#The One I love...#**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Art School 13.00 hari berikutnya**

"Hei lihat cowok disana! Keren banget~?!"

Bukannya menanggapi teriakan histeris siswi-siswi Konoha Art School, Neji malah menulikan telinganya dan fokus mencari sosok Hinata dalam keramaian siswi Konoha Art yang berjibun berebut keluar gerbang. Tapi bukannya menemukan Hinata, Ia malah dihampiri oleh seorang gadis. Dari seragam yang dipakainya, kelihatannya Ia seangkatan dengan Hinata.

"Maaf. Apa kamu kakak Hinata-chan?"

Merasa nama Hinata barusan disebut, Ia alihkan tatapannya pada gadis bercepol di depannya.

"Iya, aku sedang mencari Hinata." Jawab Neji singkat mengiyakan.

"Tapi tadi Ia sudah dijemput seseorang. Emm... Lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dan mata biru langit."

Mendengar definisi dari laki-laki yang sudah berani-beraninya mengajak adiknya pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya itu membuat Neji geram bukan main. Tanpa berbasa-basi mengucap terima kasih Neji langsung berbalik dan meluncurkan sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

.

**#The One I love...#**

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Neji berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolah Hinata, cafe-cafe terdekat, sekolahnya, juga tempat-tempat favorit yang pernah mereka datangi bersama. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya masih nihil bagi Neji. Hingga akhirnya Ia menyerah dan berpikir mungkin saja Hinata sudah pulang ke rumah.

Benar saja. Hinata tengah berdiri di depan tempat tinggal mereka. Tapi yang membuat Neji kesal adalah kehadiran seorang pria di sisi Hinata. Dan Hinata sedang... tertawa riang bersamanya.

Kini perasaan Neji seperti disiram air mendidih. Benar-benar panas dan menyesakkan.

Dengan mengeratkan kepalan tangan di sisi tubuhnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, Neji melangkah pasti menghampiri lelaki pirang itu -Naruto.

**Bruak**

"Kakak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto-kun?!"

Hinata segera menghampiri Naruto yang jatuh tersungkur dan tengah mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. "Naruto-kun, _daijoubu_?" Tanya Hinata khawatir dan berjongkok membantu Naruto bangun.

Melihat dan mendengar Hinata lebih memperhatikan Naruto mebuat dirinya bertambah kesal dan amarahnya memuncak. Giginya bergemeretak saking Ia menahan marahnya dan rasa kecewa yang amat sangat.

Apa kau tau Hinata? Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang setelah tau kau tidak berdiri di tempat biasanya aku menjemputmu. Aku khawatir sekali hingga rasanya kepalaku mau pecah kalau-kalau ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu. Bajuku sudah kebas oleh keringat dan masih terasa gerah meski aku sudah tidak mengayuh sepedaku lagi dan kotor penuh debu. Dan kini kau mau membuatku gila saat kau pergi bersama pria lain dan tertawa bersamanya. Dan sekarang~ apakah aku harus terluka bahkan mati dulu di depanmu baru kau mau memperhatikan aku -Hinataaa?!

"Le-pas" Neji berkata pelan namun sarat akan penekanan.

Hinata yang mungkin tidak mendengar atau mungkin tidak peduli dengan perintah kakaknya, masih tetap memperhatikan Naruto dan menyapukan sapu tangannya pada darah di sudut bibir Naruto.

"Kubilang lepaskan!" Sekarang Neji mulai berteriak karena kesal. Kini perhatian Hinata benar-benar teralih pada Neji. Masih memegang sapu tangan miliknya yang bernoda darah Naruto, Hinata memutar badannya dan menatap Neji heran plus kecewa. Setahu Hinata, Neji selalu bersikap tenang dalam keadaan apapun bukan emosional seperti saat ini.

Dengan raut wajah mematikan, Neji mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto.

"Kau- Pergilah!"

"Neji- A-ada apa denganmu?" Jawab Naruto setelah mendapat tatapan horor dari Neji. "Kau benar-benar menakutiku."

"Kubilang- pergi-dari-rumahku!" Balas Neji tidak man-main.

"Kakak! Ada apa dengan kakak? A-aku tidak mengerti" Melihat cara Neji mengusir Naruto, Hinata agaknya sedikit berteriak pada kakaknya.

"Hinata- cepat masuk!" Mendengar perintah tanpa alasan lagi dari Neji membuat Hinata tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku sedang ingin bersama Kak Naruto."

"Apa kau tuli, hah?! Kubilang cepat masuk!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Masih tidak bergeming sedikitpun Hinata menatap lekat-lekat mata perak milik Neji. "Saat bersama Naruto-Nii, se-semuanya terasa menyenangkan. A-aku menyukainya" Lanjut Hinata lagi.

"Mendengar penuturan langsung dari mulut Hinata membuat Neji berteriak frustasi. Neji jatuh berlutut dengan menumpukan kepalan tangannya pada lantai. Rambut panjang Neji jatuh lurus menutup sebagian kedua sisi wajahnya yang letih.

Meski sikap kakaknya tadi sempat keterlaluan, tapi begitu melihat kakaknya mengerang frustasi sampai separah ini membuat hati Hinata luluh juga. Bagaimanapun Ia adalah kakak yang sangat Hinata sayangi.

Hinata mendekat pada Neji dan berusaha menyentuh punggung Neji. Tapi gerakan tiba-tiba dari Neji membuatnya kaget dan tersentak ke belakang. Hinata pikir ia akan jatuh. Tapi dugaannya salah, cengkraman tangan Neji lebih kuat dari yang Ia duga. Namun yang lebih mencengangkan lagi adalah raut wajah kakaknya. Bercampur antara marah dan terluka Neji menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Kemudian mengunci pintu rumah tanpa mempedulikan orang ketiga –Naruto yang masih terpaku di depan rumah mungil kediaman Hyuuga. Tepatnya rumah Neji dan Hinata saat ini.

.

**#The One I love...#**

**.**

Seolah menulikan diri Neji terus menyeret Hinata, tidak menanggapi rontaan dan erangan kesakitan dari Hinata. Hingga pada akhirnya suatu hal membuat Hinata diam. "Neji-nii... s-sakit... kumohon lepas-" Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Neji sudah mendorong Hinata ke tempat tidurnya, dan menempatkan diri di atas Hinata bertumpu siku dan lututnya.

"A-apa yang mau kakak la-lakukan?" Dengan wajah memerah Hinata menghindari tatapan Neji dan memalingkan wajahnya yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti didepannya.

Melihat Hinata yang menolak untuk bersitatap dengannya membuat Neji geram juga. Neji mengangkat dagu Hinata agar mengarah ke hadapannya.

Tapi, setelah melihat raut wajah Hinata hati Neji mencelos karenanya. Air mata mengalir pelan dari sudut mata Hinata.

"Kakak- jangan s-seperti ini. Aku ta-takuut..." Ucap Hinata disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Tapi melihat Hinata menangis seperti ini, batin Neji berkata lain. Neji merengkuh Hinata yang ada dibawahnya dan mengecup bibir Hinata lembut.

"Menyukaimu." Ucap Neji sesaat setelah Ia mengecup bibir Hinata kedua kali. Akibatnya tangisan Hinata berhenti seketika.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata." Ucap Neji mantap setelah tatapan Hinata lurus ke matanya. Ia tahu akan akibat yang Ia terima setelah ini.

"Jadi- kumohon Hinata. Mulai saat ini anggaplah aku sebagai seorang **laki-laki**. Bukan sebagai **kakak**."

Melihat keseriusan dalam kata-kata Neji, membuat pertahanan Hinata runtuh seketika. Meski tanpa kata-kata, namun hanya mereka berdua yang bisa memahaminya.

Melihat kepasrahan Hinata, Neji segera meraup bibir Hinata. Mengecupinya, menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Hinata.

"Hmmmmh!" Mata Hinata membulat karena ciuman kasar dan tiba-tiba dari Neji. Sirna sudah bayangan Hinata untuk mendapat ciuman pertama yang terindah dari **kekasihnya, **dan faktanya sungguh berkebalikan dengan yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Aku ingin memilikimu Hinata. Kau milikku! Iya- milikku!"

Neji menggigit pelan bibir bawah Hinata. Hinata mengerang dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Neji. Lidah Neji menerobos masuk kemudian melilitkan lidahnya dengan milik Hinata. Hingga saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Hinata, dan membentuk seutas tali ketika Neji melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Hinata. Meski Neji melakukannya dengan lembut, namun itu adalah ciuman pertama Hinata yang sangat memabukkan.

Meski Hinata hanya diam dan pasrah. Menerima semua ciuman dari **kakak**nya _meski Ia ragu akankah setelah ini Ia masih bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak_ yang penuh rasa keposesifan dan sangat memaksa.  
Hinata tidak bisa mengendalikan air matanya yang terus menyeruak keluar dari sudut matanya. Ya, Hinata menangis tertahan tanpa suara. Mungkin disebabkan bibirnya yang masih tertahan oleh ciuman Neji, atau mungkin juga kebiasaan Hinata yang selalu menangis tanpa suara. Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Hinata memiliki kebiasaan itu, dan hanya Hinata yang tahu.

TES

Satu tetes air mata milik Hinata keluar dari matanya yang sembap dan terpejam rapat. Mengalir lambat menyusul tetesan sebelumnya dan mungkin menemui jejak sebelumnya -membasahi seprai di bawah tubuhnya. Seolah air mata itu adalah isi hati Hinata, air mata itu bukan mengalir menuju seprai melainkan menusuri wajah Hinata yang memerah kemudian berhenti di ujung bibir Hinata. Hingga membuat Neji tersadar dan terhenyak setelahnya.

Ia melepas pagutannya pada bibir manis Hinata dan membuat jarah wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata cukup jauh -masih menindih tubuh Hinata dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan dan telapak tangan di samping wajah Hinata. Ia melihat penampilan Hinata benar-benar ... berantakan, oleh perbuatannya sendiri.

Dari bibir Hinata yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Lalu, seragam Hinata yang kusut dan miring, sehingga sebelah bahunya yang putih bebas mencium udara.  
Kemudian tatapan Neji beralih pada tangan Hinata yang kini telah digunakan Hinata untuk menutup kedua matanya, menyembunyikan tangisnya yang tidak bisa berhenti malah semakin mendesak untuk keluar lebih banyak. Nampak jelas lingkar lebam berwarna merah di salah satu pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Terakhir yang membuat hati Neji bertambah sakit adalah ketika Hinata mulai terisak tanpa mau memandangnya sama sekali.

Sejenak Neji termenung tanpa bergeming dari posisinya -memikirkan apa yang sudah Ia perbuat pada Hinata- Ia bingung, ingin melangkah kemana lagi kata hatinya sekarang.

Hingga menit-menit berlalu, Neji beringsut turun dari tubuh Hinata. Menaikkan selimut hingga menutup tubuh Hinata sampai sebatas leher. Dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dijabarkan, Ia melangkah gontai sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya kebelakang dan mengerang frustasi karna rasa menyesal yang dalam. Kemudian suara terakhir yang mungkin didengar Hinata hari itu adalah ketika terdengar bunyi 'Blam' oleh pintu yang ditutup Neji dan suara langkah kaki Neji yang pelan-pelan menjauh dari kamar itu. Dan keheningan terus berlanjut karena Hinata telah jatuh tertidur terbuai oleh rasa kantuk sehabis menangis. Tidak ada mimpi ditidurnya. Ya- tenang, benar-benar tenang.

Di lain tempat, Neji sempat melayangkan tinju pada tembok di samping pintu depan yang tidak bersalah dengan menempelkan keningnya di tembok itu hingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras.  
Setelah itu, Ia menyampirkan tas ransel ukuran biasa di atas baju seragamnya yang kusut -tak kalah kusut dengan wajahnya saat ini.  
Ia melangkah lemas tapi bukan berarti Neji tidak punya tujuan. Ia sudah yakin kemana Ia akan pergi. Dan hanya tempat itu, yang melintas di pikirannya sekarang.

.

**#The One I love...#**

**.**

Dan~ tanpa Hinata ketahui hari ini adalah pertemuan terakhir Hinata dalam delapan tahun terakhir sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Neji.

Dan keesokan paginya Ia akan terbangun seorang diri di atas luasnya ranjang milik kakaknya, dan memulai aktivitas biasanya seorang diri. Meski terlihat sangat lesu dan tanpa gairah hidup Ia masih memaksakan senyum demi membuat teman sebangkunya tidak khawatir.

Kemudian Ia menangis tertahan setelah tau bahwa Neji telah menghilang dari kehidupannya, entah- sampai berapa lama dan Ia pun tidak pasti akan pertemuan mereka kembali.

**TBC**

***Konoha Art School: Sekolah seni Konoha khusus putri setingkat dengan sekolah menengah sama seperti Konoha High School.**

**Konoha High School: Sekolah menengah Konoha dengan murid campuran (putra&putri)  
**

**Jadi waktu Neji bilang nggak akan ada yang 'mengganggu' Hinata karena teman sekolah Hinata cewek semua. Hehe  
**

**Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaa~  
Nekat juga buat publish fic ini. **

******Dasar Author malas dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Belum kelar fic yang satunya udah publish fic lagi. **

******Dan, meski saya sudah ngecek ulang baca dari awal sampai akhir mungkin masih ada Typo bertebaran.  
Saya bener" minta maaf. -.-**

**Mohon maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan.. Niatnya story 1 ini mau dibuat oneshot, tapi seperti yang Reader tau akhirnya Author memutuskan untuk membaginya menjadi 2 chap. **

**Saya sempet edit ulang story 1 chap 1 ini. Harapannya biar _feel hurt_-nya kerasa... Hehe. Sudah berhasilkah?  
**

**Saya juga mau minta maaf kalo ada kesamaan ide. Jadi mohon dimaklumi.  
**

**Saya bingung juga, apa fic ini harusnya masuk di rated M ya? Hehe XP  
Dan saya memutuskan untuk tidak akan naikin Rate. Iyakah? :p  
**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Jangan lupa di review ya...**

**H. Suzumiya ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking The Habit

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Hanazono Shimizuka presents  
The One I Love is My Sister**

**.**

**STORY 1**

**Chapter 2**

**-Breaking The Habit-**

**.**

**Warning: Sudut pandang orang kedua (Hinata) untuk chapter ini**

**.**

**-Previous Chapter-**

Aku memiliki rahasia yang tidak pernah kuceritakan pada siapapun. Dia –Hinata Hyuuga- sepupuku sendiri adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai. Dan harus merahasiakan perasaan ini… sungguh terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu lagi nanti. Tunggu aku. Mengerti?!"

"Iya. Terima kasih selalu mengantarku, Neji-nii. Hati-hati di jalan."

.

"Kalau benar punya adik, kenalkan dong." Kata Naruto lagi tanpa peduli dengan wajah seram Neji.

"Tidak ada. Kalaupun ada, aku tidak akan mengenalkannya. Terutama kau Naruto."

Takkan kubiarkan mereka tahu tentang Hinata.

.

"K-kakak… waktu pelajaran t-terakhir tadi adalah pelajaran me-memasak. Ja-jadi kupikir a-aku ingin segera menemui kakak dan me-memberikan i-ini."

"Jangan ulangi lagi."

"Kakak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto-kun?! Naruto-kun, daijoubu?"

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata. Jadi- kumohon. Mulai saat ini anggaplah aku sebagai seorang **laki-laki**.Bukan sebagai **kakak**!"

**^^Selamat membaca^^**

Pagi itu, kamu bangun dengan wajah sembab. Tapi kamu belum menyadari bahwa kakak yang sangat kausayangi telah pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Kamu hanya berpikir bahwa kamu sangat lelah akan kejadian kemarin dan akan bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Karena kamu pikir, Neji terlalu mendramatisir dan salah menafsirkan perasaan sayangnya kepada adik sepupunya. Sungguh kamu berharap, Neji tidak pernah mengatakan semua itu.

Dengan malas kamu menggosok gigi, mencuci wajah lalu mengganti pakaianmu dengan seragam yang baru –dari lemari- seperti halnya yang kamu lakukan di hari biasa. Kemudian kamu menyisir rambutmu dan berjalan sendirian menuju ke sekolah. Hal yang baru kaurasa asing karena tidak ada Neji yang selalu memaksa melakukan itu. Kamu terus berjalan mengindahkan rasa aneh melihat sepeda kalian bersandar rapi di teras rumah. Kamu malah sempat bersyukur karena tidak harus memulai pembicaraan, setidaknya untuk pagi ini. Kamu berharap banyak waktu dapat memperbaiki semuanya. Lalu _cheesecake_ terlintas di pikranmu sebagai permintaan maaf nanti siang. Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

Sepulang sekolah kamu membawa kantong kertas berisi kue dan tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Kemudiaan saat kamu membuka pintu dan mengucap salam tidak ada yang berubah. Ketenangan masih merajai. Sepeda, handuk basah yang tadi pagi kamu gunakan, dan semua benda di dalam rumah masih sama seperti yang kamu lihat tadi pagi.

Pada akhirnya kue yang kamu buat cukup menjadi saksi bisu menyaksikanmu menangis keras meremas lembaran baju Neji yang tinggal beberapa dalam kamar Neji yang kosong. Dan kembali kamu baru merasa kehilangan, Neji tidak di dekatmu dan menghentikan laju air matamu.

Siang itu kamu merasa sangat menyesal dan merutuki kebodohanmu. Dan kebodohan itu berakibat sangat fatal.

.

**o0o The One I Love is… o0o**

**.**

Matahari terbenam, menutup satu hari lagi di penghujung bulan September. Sudah hampir tiga bulan terlewat sejak kepergian Neji.

Tinggal sendiri di rumah mungil yang biasa kau tempati berdua sungguh sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kamu takut akan kesunyian dalam rumah. Kenangan indah berdua yang telah kalian lalui di setiap sudut rumah, berubah jadi kenangan menyakitkan yang membentuk ruang kosong di hatimu. Membuatmu selalu berkhayal bahwa pria itu masih disisimu… menemanimu… sehingga rasa bersalah yang terlambat itu datang setiap saat. Kamu terus berharap agar waktu bisa kembali dan memperbaiki semuanya. Dan kamu terlalu takut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahkan untuk percaya pun kamu tidak sanggup.

Berbekal keberanian ekstra sekelas pembohong amatiran, melalui pesawat telepon kamu mengatakan bahwa Neji mendapat program khusus penerimaan mahasiswa baru di universitas ternama di luar kota. Dan karena banyak persyaratan yang harus dilakukan, kakak hanya sempat menitipkan salam dan permintaan maaf untuk Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama. Beruntung, Hiashi hanya menggumam maklum mengiyakan, dan balik menanyakan keadaanmu disana. Yang sendirian.

Meyakinkan ayahmu bahwa kamu sudah dewasa dan akan baik-baik saja menjadi akhir pembicaraan kalian lalu kamu menutup telepon secara sepihak. Kemudian air matamu terus menyeruak dan kamu menekan dadamu kuat akan kesakitan yang kamu rasakan, berpusat di tempat yang sama.

Kali ini kamu yakin bahwa kamu tidak akan baik-baik saja. Kamu merasa sudah tidak sanggup untuk bertahan. Sudah cukup. Hatimu sudah penuh oleh pria itu. Tapi kamu selalu merasa kosong. Tanpanya kamu menderita. Dadamu terasa sesak dan air matamu tidak bisa kau kendalikan untuk berhenti.

Melalui kesakitan ini. Kamu telah dibuat jatuh cinta olehnya.

.

.

.

Duduk di kursi ruang makan, tempatmu dan dia menghabiskan banyak waktu di dalam rumah. Membangkitkan kenangan menyakitkan yang tak pernah berhenti membuatmu tersiksa.

Kamu terus menunduk, menyelami kenangan manis yang telah kalian lewati di sudut rumah ini dan mengindahkan keberadaan seseorang yang membuatmu sadar bahwa kamu telah jatuh cinta dengan pria itu.

Tapi kamu sadar. "M-maafkan aku, N-naruto-san. A-aku… aku…" Mata sayumu menyaratkan rasa bersalah berlebih pada pria di depanmu. Kamu merasa bahwa kamu juga telah bersalah dan memberikan beban pada lelaki ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku mengerti." Naruto, pria yang selama ini menemanimu mencari keberadaan Neji mengelus lengan kurusmu dan mengusap puncak kepalamu lembut.

"Ne, waktunya aku pulang." Naruto merapatkan mantelnya dan mengetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah mencari informasi tentang Neji. Tidurlah lebih awal. Dan jangan lupa sarapan! Jangan sampai aku menyeretmu agar kau mau makan seperti malam ini." Kata Naruto pura-pura galak lalu menutup pintu .

Dan debaman pintu itu mengingatkanmu bahwa sekarang kamu akan sendirian lagi.

"Kurasa… aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi malam ini." Kamu memeluk lututmu, dan menenggelamkan wajahmu di lipatan tanganmu.

"Oyasuminasai, Neji-nii san."

.

**o0o The One I Love is… o0o**

**.**

Rambut kusut serta kantung hitam di bawah matamu menjadi pemandangan pagi hari Naruto yang membuatnya tambah prihatin. Kamu hanya berdiri lemas di samping pintu yang kamu bukakan untuk teriakan pria matahari ini di pagi hari.

Mengindahkan kecanggungan, Naruto memberikan senyum hangat lalu memapahmu untuk duduk di kursi makan. "Aku ada kabar baik." Ia lalu mengedipkan mata, membagi kegembiraan melalui iris saphire-nya pada iris pucat milikmu.

Naruto memindahkan bubur ayam dari bungkusan yang ia bawa ke mangkuk yang ia ambil dari pantry. Lalu menyajikan bubur lezat yang masih menguarkan uap hangat itu di meja makan. Kamu hanya melirik mangkuk putih di depanmu tanpa nafsu lalu kembali menatap Naruto.

"Aku-punya-kabar-baik." Kata Naruto satu-satu, seperti sedang mengumumkan pemenang hadiah mewah saja.

Kamu tidak bereaksi. Masih menunggu kata-kata lelaki itu selanjutnya.

"Aku tahu dimana keberadaan Neji." Naruto mengambil lipatan kertas putih di saku bajunya sebagai bukti keseriusannya.

"B-benarkah N-naruto-san?" Ucapmu bahagia. Tak pernah kamu rasakan kelegaan dan kegembiraan seperti sekarang.

"K-kapan kita akan pergi mencari Neji-nii?!" Ucapmu lagi, penuh rasa tidak sabar.

Naruto mengendikkan dagunya ke bawah dan memberikan senyum lembut. "Setelah kau habiskan buburmu."

Meski tidak bertenaga kamu berusaha mendapatkan nafsu makanmu yang tersisa untuk mengambil sendok dan menyuapnya pelan-pelan. Sampai separuh habis, kamu merasa sudah cukup dan meletakkan sendok itu kembali di samping luar mangkuk.

Kamu memandang Naruto dalam yang juga tengah memperhatikan dirimu dalam diam.

Perlahan, kamu membuka suara. "D-darimana N-naruto-san mendapatkan informasi itu?"

"M-maafkan aku!" Ucapmu cepat dan menundukkan wajah dalam-dalam.

"Emm… kurasa waktu untuk mencari Neji lebih penting daripada mendengar ceritaku. Dan kujamin ceritaku tidak terlalu menarik untuk kau dengar."

Naruto menunjukkan senyum tulus setengah bergurau –ciri khas yang ia punya. "Sudah… cepat siap-siap sana."

"Emm… Terima kasih, Naruto-san." Kamu mengangguk pasti dan membalas dengan senyum terbaikmu pada Naruto. Menindaklanjuti apa yang dikatakan pria dengan kumis kucing itu sebelumnya.

Sepeninggal Hinata, Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah yang sesuai dengan perasaannya. Ekspresi diri yang sebenarnya. Sedih dan terluka, itulah yang sejujurnya.

Dalam diam hatinya menangis. Melihat kesedihan gadis itu, ia jatuh cinta karenanya. Berharap banyak bahwa ia bisa menyembuhkan luka gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Meski itu tidak mungkin. Tapi ia sadar. Sejak awal ia tidak akan bisa menang. Hinata tidak perlu tahu, bagaimana usaha kerasnya memaksa teman dekat dan guru terpercaya Neji untuk memberinya secuil informasi. Karena hanya inilah, cara ia bisa meluapkan perasaan cintanya pada Hinata. Dan itu sudah cukup baginya. Sungguh- demi kebahagiaannya, ia juga bahagia.

.

**o0o The One I Love is… o0o**

**.**

Kamu meremas rok terusanmu gelisah dan terus melihat ke sisi jendela. Menatap pemandangan indah yang bergeser cepat, secepat kereta yang membawamu kini ke tempat pria itu.

Kamu ingin segera bertemu dengan Neji dan meluapkan perasaanmu seperti latihan yang kaulakukan di depan cermin tadi pagi. Untuk lari dari rasa gugup kamu menyenandungkan lagu kesukaanmu –dan pastinya juga menjadi lagu kesukaaannya.

Dan Naruto yang duduk di sebrangmu tengah menatap lurus padamu sebelum ia mengikuti jejakmu melihat ke luar jendela.

Universitas Elite 'Hyotei' di Iwagakure.

'Kakak, aku akan segera bertemu denganmu.'

.

.

Dengan antusias kamu menanyakan arah tujuan kalian yang tepat pada orang asing. Sesuatu yang bagimu dulu terasa sulit kini telah kaulakukan dengan mudah. Ingin segera bertemu dengan Neji membuatmu lupa akan rasa takut untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Berbekal informasi dari seorang nenek –warga asli Iwagakure-, kamu berjalan lebih depan mendahului Naruto yang agak jauh tertinggal. Naruto bersikap wajar dan tersenyum cerah melihat raut wajahmu yang bersinar tidak lagi gelisah.

Kamu baru berhenti di depan gerbang besar dimana banyak pemudi pemuda dengan setelan modis dan merk terkenal keluar masuk gerbang itu. Mungkin mahasiswa sini. Bertubuh lebih mungil dan terlihat jelas bukan bagian dari mereka membuatmu jadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Menengok cepat ke segala arah kamu berjalan lebih jauh memasuki halaman depan kampus. Kamu memutar mata kalau-kalau melihat sosok kakakmu dari jauh, tapi pandanganmu berhenti pada jajaran mobil mewah yang terparkir rapi di samping kiri kanan halaman. Sejenak kamu berandai, entah kapan Tou-sama membelikanmu mobil pribadi sekelas itu.

Memukul kepalamu sendiri yang malah memikirkan hal yang kurang penting, kamu terus meniti pandangan ke semua titik. Tapi entah kenapa, sosok wanita berambut violet sepunggung membuatmu sangat tertarik. Berdiri dengan manis di depan bagian gedung penjuru kanan kampus, nampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Sepertinya itu gedung sekretariat universitas.

Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum manis ketika pria yang ditunggunya sudah kembali. Wanita itu mengecup pipi pria itu mesra yang dibalas dengan melingkarnya tangan lelaki itu di pinggangnya, membuat tubuh mereka merapat.

Surai cokelat yang senada dengan warna mantel yang dipakainya nampak indah dalam ikatan longgar. Dan ketika mereka berjalan, tak jarang tatapan mata iri mengiringi setiap langkah anggun mereka.

Tak terkecuali dirimu.

Menahan rasa sakit di bagian dada sambil membekap mulutmu sendiri tak percaya, air mata kecewa turun tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Ne-neji-nii san?" Ucapmu terbata sarat akan rasa sakit.

Di saat itulah.

"Hinata- kenapa berhenti? Apa kau sudah menemu-" Naruto menyusulmu cepat setelah melihat keanehan pada dirimu. Setelah mengikuti arah tatapanmu, diam adalah keputusannya yang tepat.

Disaat kaumemanggil namanya, mata amethyst miliknya telah berhasil menemukan eksistensimu. Tapi bukan seperti ini yang kamu inginkan. Tatapan matanya bukan sebagaimana yang kamu rindukan.

"Oh- apa kabar Hinata…" Ucapnya datar tanpa perasaan.

Dia sudah berubah. Kehangatan pancaran matanya berganti menjadi rasa asing yang begitu dingin.

Jika kakak juga berubah jadi orang asing, dengan harapan apa lagi aku bisa bertahan.

.

.

Tahukah? Cinta tidak selalu datang oleh kenangan indah. Melihat kesedihan orang yang kau cintai untuk orang lain dan rasa sakit akibat kehilangan seseorang yang sebenarnya kaucintai oleh kelalaianmu sendiri bisa mengukir sebuah cinta. Karna cinta itu dibentuk oleh satu, yaitu ketulusan.

**-tbc-**

**Ohayou, minna-san!  
Pertama aku mau mengucapkan Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan. :)**

**Maaf, atas keterlambatan update fict ini. Tapi selama puasa, aku mau fokus ke cerita ini dulu kok. Semoga bisa update cepat.  
Lalu… karna chapter depan adalah chap terakhir untuk bagian ini, silahkan pilih mau happy ending atau sad ending. Jangan lupa vote, yaa… XD**

**Maaf, ngga bisa nyebutin satu-satu. Mungkin akan aku jadiin satu di chap depan. Yang login, aku balas lewat PM. Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca, review, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Kiss and hug buat kalian :D**

**Sampai jumpa~**

**H.S.**


End file.
